1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling ball separator structure of a linear drive member, and more particularly to a rolling ball separator structure of a linear drive member, wherein the body of the separator may be deformed elastically, thereby preventing the multiple separators from interfering with the return face of the rolling path during the returning process of the rolling balls, and thereby absorbing the gap variation of the uneven force during the returning process of the rolling balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional linear drive member in accordance with the prior art may be a linear slide-way 101 as shown in FIG. 1 or a ball screw 102 as shown in FIG. 2. The conventional linear drive member is provided with multiple separators 12 or separating balls mounted between the rolling balls 11, thereby achieving the effects of convenience, lubrication and reducing noise during the rolling process. The main problem of the multiple separators 12 mounted between the rolling balls 11 is in that the mating size between the multiple separators 12 and the rolling balls 11 cannot fit easily. If the size of the separator 12 is too large, when the rolling ball 22 of the conventional linear drive member moves in the rolling path 13, the rolling ball 22 easily interferes with the return face 131 of the rolling path 13, to produce the ball blockage phenomenon, thereby affecting the normal operation of the rolling ball 11 as shown in FIG. 3. In addition, if the size of the separator 12 is too small, the separator 12 is easily loosened from the rolling ball 11, thereby losing the function of retaining the rolling ball 11, so that the separator 12 is easily detached from the rolling ball 11 as shown in FIG. 4.
When the separating balls are mounted between the rolling balls 11, the ball blockage phenomenon may be avoided. However, the separating balls occupy a large space, thereby reducing the basic load rating of the conventional linear drive member. In addition, the separating balls cannot retain the rolling balls efficiently.
Further, according to the testing results of the IKO company (U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,307) and the NSK company, the noise reduction of the conventional separator is only about 5 to 10 dB, and the noise reduction of the conventional separator will be smaller during operation at the high speed.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a rolling ball separator structure of a linear drive member, wherein each of the multiple separators is formed by a high molecular material, and includes a body and an outer ring structure. The multiple separators are mounted between the multiple rolling balls. Thus, the body may be deformed elastically, thereby preventing the multiple separators from interfering with the return face of the rolling path during the returning process of the rolling balls, and thereby absorbing the gap variation of the uneven force during the returning process of the rolling balls, and the outer ring structure may maintain the relative position of the rolling balls, so that the rolling balls will not collide directly during the returning process. The damping effect of the high molecular material may refrain the vibration produced during the returning process of the rolling balls, thereby reducing the noise. The separator is impregnated with oil, and has a hollow structure to store the oil, so as to provide the lubricating oil to the surface of the rolling ball, thereby achieving a long-term and successive lubricating effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a rolling ball separator structure of a linear drive member, wherein the body has a center formed with a through hole, for storing oil to lubricate the rolling balls. Thus, the separator is impregnated with oil, and has a hollow structure to store the oil, so as to provide the lubricating oil to the surface of the rolling ball, thereby achieving a long-term and successive lubricating effect.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a rolling ball separator structure of a linear drive member, wherein the body may be deformed elastically to prevent the multiple separators from interfering with the return face of the rolling path during the returning process of the rolling balls, and to absorb the gap variation of the uneven force during the returning process of the rolling balls, thereby saving time, manual work and saving costs of elements.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a rolling ball separator structure of a linear drive member, comprising multiple rolling balls, and multiple separators mounted between the multiple rolling balls, each of the multiple separators including a substantially cylindrical body, the body having two sides each formed with a spherical concave structure for receiving the rolling balls at the two sides, wherein:
the body of each of the multiple separators is formed by a high molecular material, the body has an outer periphery formed with a protruding outer ring structure, the outer ring structure has an outer diameter smaller than the diameter of each of the rolling balls, the body may be deformed elastically, thereby preventing the multiple separators from interfering with the return face of the rolling path during the returning process of the rolling balls, and thereby absorbing the gap variation of the uneven force during the returning process of the rolling balls, and the outer ring structure may maintain the relative position of the rolling balls, so that the rolling balls will not collide directly during the returning process.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.